<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Santa Tell Me by fairytaledyke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162548">Santa Tell Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytaledyke/pseuds/fairytaledyke'>fairytaledyke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Benevieve Christmas [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Manifest &amp; Heartstrings Crossover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:33:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytaledyke/pseuds/fairytaledyke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't make me fall in love again, If he won't be here next year.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Stone / Genevieve Carson, benevieve - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Benevieve Christmas [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Santa Tell Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ground had completely frozen overnight, it was like nature decided that, yes, now it’s winter time. Genevieve huddled closer into her jacket. Hoping it could protect her from the icy bite that was currently in the air. The group of four were all walking to their usual diner to get some Christmas pie. But apparently not everyone was affected by the cold as Michaela and Cal were walking a bit in front of her and Ben, the younger one was what she could hear an animated discussion about a classmate's cat.</p><p>Her heart was warming at the delight in his voice, she knew they had some rough moments but the fact that he could still find joy in the small things, brought a smile to her face. As a small chuckle was let out beside her and she looked at her companion. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>Ben’s cheeks were flushed with the cold as he spoke. “You look like if you could disappear into your coat you would.” </p><p>Genevieve glared at her friend as she nudged him with her arm, she would have pushed harder if she wasn’t so cold, and then started to walk faster. </p><p>“Did your humor freeze too? Have you turned into a Gensicle?” He called behind her as he tried to keep up.</p><p>“I’m not gonna share my pie with you now.” She called back and as she stepped into the diner and Ben not long behind her protesting her unfair punishment of a great pun. </p><p>“Ah- Don’t move.” Michaela said as she greeted them. </p><p>Genevieve raised a brow questioningly at Mich, who simply smirked. </p><p>“What’s going on?” Ben asked as he unbuttoned his coat.</p><p>To which the blond looked above the door frame, Genevieve followed her eye and saw that on the top of the door was a mistletoe. Her heart clenched at the sight, she knew that she felt more than the typical friendly feelings towards her best friend and closest companion. But he was complicatedly married and a time traveler, which was a recipe for a broken heart. Especially when they were trying to find a way to get these passengers home. She also knew that Michaela knew she had these unresolved feelings and thought that the only way Genevieve would move on was if she let them out first.</p><p>“You know the rules.” Michaela said</p><p>Genevieve looked at Ben, who was wearing an amused yet boyish smile. Her cold cheeks were starting to warm up with flush as Ben leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, he lingered for a second and then pulled away. </p><p>“Can we come in now?” she asked looking away from Ben. </p><p>They got a shrug as a response which Genevieve took as a yes.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Something had happened with Genevieve but Ben just couldn't figure out what or why. Ever since they went to the diner, Genevieve had started to act strangely around him, almost distancing herself from him. Everything had been normal and they were joking with each other as they would, but then she started to avoid him and come up with what he knew were excuses to not be around. He had seen her hang out with Cal, and there didn't seem to be any issues between her and his sister.</p><p>So the only option left was that he had done something to upset the clairvoyant, which gave him a weird uncomfortable feeling in his stomach that wouldn’t go away.</p><p>Ben would never have thought he could have created such a strong connection with a person he hadn’t known that long, but he didn't think that time traveling was possible either. But even back in his own century, he had barely had a friendship like he had with Genevieve. Now she was angry or upset with him and he was doubting everything he had said to the woman, to find out what he had done or said. </p><p>He decided to let her have some space for a few days and if she didn’t come to him then. He would ask. Arguing with Genevieve was one thing but not even knowing that you’re in a fight, that was even worse. The knot in his stomach tightened, he would figure this out and fix things with Genevieve. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You have to talk to him.. He’s driving me insane.” Michaela complained, one day when they were walking towards Cal’s school while Ben was at work. </p><p>Genevieve hesitated looking down at the ground, avoiding Ben wasn’t her proudest moment but she needed to do something, to collect her bearings and protect her heart. “What do you want me to say? Ben I know you’re married and have a whole history with someone else. But I have feelings for you?”</p><p>“I don’t care.. I just want him to stop asking me about you.” </p><p>“What is he saying?”</p><p>“Asking if I’ve seen you, how you are and if I know why you’re avoiding him.” </p><p>“I'm not avoiding him." She got a look from the Stone woman. "It hasn’t been that long.” Genevieve protested</p><p>“I need a Christmas miracle please. Santa, can you hear me? If you are really there. Please don’t let this be my holiday.”</p><p>“I’ll talk to him okay, just give me a few days.”</p><p>“Tomorrow.”</p><p>As the youngest Stone walked towards them, she agreed. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ben was fidgeting with the empty coffee cup in front of him, he couldn't keep his thoughts under control or his breathing. Genevieve had finally agreed to meet up and talk, and he was gonna find out what was bothering her so much that she couldn’t speak to him about it. He had realized that there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do to save their friendship and get her to talk to him again. </p><p>The doorbell dinged as she stepped in he tried to stay calm, and when she looked at him everything washed away. </p><p>“Hi.” She said as she sat down opposite him.</p><p>“Hey.” </p><p>The awkward silence and the quietness that had followed them all week suddenly crept up as they started to speak at the same time.</p><p>“So how-”</p><p>“What’s-”</p><p>They both paused and smiled but he could tell she was not in it fully.</p><p>“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” He asked gently</p><p>“Nothing’s wrong.” She replied quickly. </p><p>“If I did something, I’m sorry. I don't wanna lose you.” </p><p>Genevieve let out a small laugh, but it was more like a sob. “That’s what I've been thinking too.”</p><p>Ben looked at her confusingly. “What?”</p><p>She swallowed down the lump in her throat before speaking. “I don’t know what’ll do when you leave and I'll be here alone.”</p><p>Ben shook his head, the vulnerable look on her face making his stomach knot itself. “Why would you think about that? We haven't gotten closer to finding out the reason.” </p><p>Genevieve looked down at the table. “But we will and I was just preparing myself.”</p><p>“No no no.” Ben cupped her cheek gently bringing her up to his eyes. “We’re not gonna think that far ahead okay? I'm still here. We’re still here and we don't know what’s gonna happen but.. We are gonna figure it out together.”</p><p>She started to tear up. “I’m scared.”</p><p>He dried the tears on her cheek with his thumbs. “And that’s okay. I've been scared this past week too. Not talking to you…” He paused before speaking again. “If you’re feeling scared or uncertain, talk to me and we can go through it together, okay?”</p><p>“Okay.” She confirmed.</p><p>“Okay.” He repeated.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>